


come right back to this

by unityManipulator



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plant sex, Reunion Sex, Tentacle Sex, technically vines so-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: Doc wants to go back to Season 5. There are things he's left behind that he can't live without.Sequel toplease don't leave me(Written March 2019)
Relationships: John | BDoubleO100/Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	come right back to this

“Hey, Doc.” 

Bdubs’ voice is low and flat, none of the energy Doc is used to hearing, and he has to take a moment to just  _ breathe _ before he turns.

Despite the vines covering half his face, running down his torso and across his brow, it's still  _ him,  _ still Bdubs, and Doc's fist clenches even as he takes a step forward.

“You left,” Bdubs states, his arms limp at his side, and Doc feels the guilt well up in his gut. It spills over into his lungs, choking him in the middle of his next breath, and when he speaks it's more of a desperate croak than real words.

“I came back.”

“It's a little late for that, Doc.” 

Doc takes a frantic step forward, catching Bdubs’ hand with his own, and as his fingers brush the vines crossing the other man's wrist he takes a shuddering breath and continues.

“I can't sleep. I miss you, Bdubs, and nobody else gets it. It's hard on the new server, it's so lonely. Ren doesn't get it, nobody does. I'm the last member of the NHO and-”

“Hey, hey,” Bdubs cuts in, brushing away a tear that Doc hadn't noticed falling. “Not anymore, you aren't. I'm here.” He takes another step, his chest inches from Doc's own, looking up at him with flushed cheeks. The vines are budding, new growth bright, and as Doc watches he can see the first flower open, a vibrant pink against Bdubs’ temple.

He leans down, a familiar feeling, closing the gap between Bdubs’ lips and his own, and the moment he does is the moment that he feels a pair of hands on his waist. Bdubs kisses him slowly, languidly, as though they have all the time in the world, and he opens his eyes a crack to see that somehow the environment has shifted and they're against the wall of the giant tree's master bedroom.

He barely has a moment to notice this before Bdubs drags him into another kiss, more flowers blooming across his face, brilliant oranges and pinks and a few deep reds. Doc brings a hand up to touch one, the cool metal against Bdubs’ jaw, and he notices the heavy perfume of the flowers filling the room at the same time Bdubs presses his tongue against his lips. 

They fall onto the bed, Doc pinned under Bdubs, and he glances up and notices the room full of the same flowers, the vines across the bed's canopy and down the walls heavy with pollen and nectar, then Bdubs kisses against his jaw and he resolves to stop _ thinking  _ so much. His head is spinning, floral perfume filling his lungs, and he sits up a few inches and lets his lab coat fall off his shoulders before Bdubs pushes him down with surprising strength.

He starts to object, to say  _ anything, _ but then Bdubs’ teeth are against his throat, nibbling and sucking, and his protests die in favour of a soft whine. 

“Shh,” Bdubs soothes him between kisses. “Just let us take care of you.”

Doc nods, another gasp of the flowers’ perfume against his throat, and Bdubs’ hands are warm against his chest as something curls against his thigh.

_ A vine,  _ his rational mind supplies before something more animal kicks in and he reaches for the button of his jeans. Another pair of vines curl around his wrists, pulling his hands above his head, and Doc knows that his robot arm is  _ probably _ strong enough to rip through the plant holding it but it feels so  _ good  _ to be tied down.

Bdubs takes a hand off of Doc's chest to gesture upwards and grin. “Oh yeah, you're  _ into  _ this, aren't you?” 

Doc nods, not trusting his voice as the vine across his thigh continues to slip firmly against his cock and another, smaller one works its way between his skin and jeans. Bdubs leans close, as though he's sharing a secret, and whispers into the heat of the room.

“It's okay, we're all friends here. Say it.”

“I like it,” Doc admits before his brain has a chance to fight through the haze of the flowers’ scent. He bites his lip, determined not to say any more, but Bdubs leans in again and he can't help it. “I like being tied up, and I want you to- ah-” 

“Go on,” Bdubs purrs, dragging his tongue across Doc's nipple before the vines manage to push his pants down and slide delicately across his hips.

Doc squirms, pushing against the vines on his wrists before they tighten and yank his hands back onto the mattress. Bdubs’ mouth is warm on his chest, the vines teasing him but never coming  _ quite  _ close enough to touch his cock, and Doc sighs before speaking. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Aw, where's the  _ passion?” _ Bdubs pouts for a moment before redoubling his efforts, biting gently as he brings a hand to Doc's hair and  _ pulls,  _ leaving Doc to let out a shaky yelp as the vines take that opportunity to finally,  _ finally _ curl around his dick.

_ “Fuck,”  _ he hisses, and he feels Bdubs’ lips curl into a smile and a vine slips against his ass and he has a last moment to think  _ wait-  _ before it presses itself into him. It's smooth and sleek and gentle, and he's dimly aware of the fact that Bdubs has lost his own jeans at some point and is getting fucked by another pair of vines above him, tender and slow and almost lovingly. He takes Doc's hand then, slow and deliberate before kissing him again. 

_ This will be yours too,  _ comes the thought in his mind, an unfamiliar voice but it comes with a wave of calm and he lets it wash over him.  _ You can stay here with us, can't you? _

“Yes,” he murmurs, “yes, yes,  _ yes,”  _ and it becomes his mantra as he lays bonelessly across the bed, Bdubs’ hand warm and solid in his own. He arches his back desperately and comes, hot and thick against his stomach, and when he does he feels a stabbing pain in his redstone eye and hears the delicate tinkle of glass breaking.

The vines retreat and he stumbles upward, making his way desperately to the window and looking at his reflection as Bdubs curls around him from behind and sprinkles kisses across his back.

A flower has bloomed where the inner circuitry of his eye had sat, the same red, and as Doc stands there watching it the pain fades. A small vine, barely a tendril, curls from the corner of his eye, looping itself delicately across his forehead and curling behind his ear, and he turns to kiss Bdubs again.

He's already promised to stay, and they have plenty of time together now.

**Author's Note:**

> today you get TWO fics that go TOGETHER hell yeah!!


End file.
